


Congratulations for not dying yet.

by ReturnToZero



Series: Oumasai Week 2k18 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But not explicit, Cute, Fluffy, Happy Birthday Kokichi, I also gave him parents that actually love him, Kokichi being a derp, M/M, Shuichi being a cutie, Shy Love, all fluff, birthday fic, but it gets better, cosmic bowling, slight reference to suicide threats, sort of is depressing in the beginning, sort of morbid in the beginning, ya little gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi reminisces about the past to where he is now, surrounded by love and friends.





	Congratulations for not dying yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Check out my Day 3 for Oumasai Week [here](http://letmeshipinpeace.tumblr.com/post/175085100186/oumasaiweektumblrcom).
> 
> Day 4 (Thursday June 21st) - Birthdays (Happy birthday Ouma!) / Hope 

That’s basically what birthdays are. 

 

Just platitudes for surviving another year without dying. Just another infinitesimal year passing of a very small and ignorable existence. 

 

No one thinks about it like that though, since they like to make themselves the center of the universe. He even hates the cheer and the bustle about it- really it isn’t that big of a deal. Birthdays are just like any other day, and it’s a little silly how people put them in such high regard. 

  
  
“Happy Birthday Kokichi! How do you feel, being another year older?” His mother asks again, she asks this every birthday like she expects him to say that he’s suddenly figured out the truth to the universe. 

 

When he was a kid he would entertain her dumb question with a true response. Usually, something tame like  _ I feel bigger _ or  _ Today I’m taller now _ .

 

Then, when he somehow inherited anxiety and dissatisfaction with the world, he would entertain her question with a lie. Like  _ I am excited to eat cake _ or  _ I’ve learned what I want to become and this is just one more day closer to that _ .

 

Now, at sixteen years old, he doesn’t really know what to say. Part of him wants to just sweep it under the rug, like usual. But he hates lying to his mother, she’s done nothing wrong to deserve that kind of treatment. Then again, 90% of all the people he lies to probably don’t deserve it either. He can’t help it though, it’s an awful thing that happens because his mind and his heart refuse to believe in the world.

 

_ Why believe in a world that is so awful and disgusting? _

__  
  
In a sense, he sort of wishes that he could die. At least then he’d  __ maybe  get some proper sleep.

 

“I feel the same.” He admits, even after all that has happened, he still feels like a lame guy who doesn’t really understand what the fuck he is actually doing with his life. 

 

  
His mother is taken aback by the sudden admission. Still, she holds out a slice of cheesecake for him, some sort of berry swirls through the white cold body. “You’re a little older now though. Is there anything you want to do in particular.”

  
  
Now it’s his turn to be surprised. “You didn’t pre-emptively make a party for me?”

  
  
She nods, offering her usual kind smile instead. “Well, your father noticed how you seem to be a bit muted lately. And then there was last year, where you ditched your own party and we had to pick you up from the beach that you ran off to.”

 

Kokichi laughs a bit, it was sort of fun, scaring them. They thought he had thrown himself to the waves, but that might have been just because of his threats of suicide from last year. They made him go to therapy, only to stop it when they realized he wasn’t getting use out of it. Seriously, that fucking psychologist was the absolute worst, eating his own damned pretzels from his desk drawer and just nodding along without actually listening to him. All that man did was throw medication at him in hopes that he’d become normal. 

 

(It sort of makes him want to become a psychologist, who knows, maybe he’d actually do the fucking job properly. Talk about giving a bad name to the profession. He already can tell he wouldn’t actually want that though, he wanted to inspire people, not hold them while they cry.)

 

Kokichi finds it funny, how cutting his hair and dying the tips made him feel like a whole new person. His little group at his previous high school help him rebel against some of the injustices of the administration to the point where they actually manage to make an impactful change. The news was all over it, asking for tons of interviews and wondering how a group of ten students managed to expose something so integrated into the school board. He is somehow credited with being the one who masterminded that little coup-d état, which isn’t completely false or true.

 

The rest of the year went by a bit smoother after that.   
  
The scouts offer him a spot at Hope’s Peak Academy, and he takes it. He manages to wedge himself into some sort of niche. Kokichi actually has people who he can call friends, not just his little group of ten members. They say he has a bright future ahead of him, and now he sort of wants to believe that. 

 

Even in this dreary and disgusting world, he figures there are glimmers of hope and joy and kindness.

 

Sure, he still hasn’t figured out the truths of the universe or how to end the suffering in the world, but he thinks he might know what happiness is. 

  
  
“I dunno. I don’t really like doing fancy stuff or gathering everyone to celebrate.” He purses his lips, maybe he didn’t like it because before he had no one to invite.

  
  
“Then again, I kinda feel like I should try it more. Wouldn’t it be too late to invite everyone over though?” He tries to smile, of course when he craves interaction life gets in the way.

  
  
His mother opens her mouth to say something but the front door opens, with a bustle of shuffles and whispers. His father enters, and his friends loiter outside the door-

 

“Hey kiddo! Happy birthday my boy! Your friends got tired of waiting outside so maybe we should let them in so they can do something for you.”

 

Kokichi almost wants to cry at the sudden surprise. It’s not even just DICE there, his entire class is there too all trying to coordinate but failing miserably.

 

They all yell  _ Happy Birthday _ , but it’s horribly out of sync. 

  
  
His mom laughs, “That was awful! That’s probably the worst happy birthday I’ve ever heard in my entire life!”

 

Ah yes, Kokichi has to agree. He’s well aware of where he gets his humor from, it’s either he takes after his mom or he takes after his pa and has a backstock of bad jokes and puns. He prefers her humor, but he sometimes stashes away the couple of ugly gems his pa pops out with.

 

She finally calms down the group, managing to quell their protests, “I didn’t even get to ask him where he wants to go, our bet is still not finished!”

  
  
Kokichi is utterly confused but waits as they all suddenly focus on him.

  
  
“Look, so we have a lot of people so you have a couple of options. Do you wanna go see a movie or go to the arcade?”

  
  
He shakes his head, he sort of has wanted to go cosmic bowling for awhile, but everyone’s schedules haven’t been lining up well. But since they all were already here-

 

“I say we go cosmic bowling.” 

 

Everyone groans and he doesn’t get why. Cosmic bowling was fun! And it’s strange, everyone seemed happy with the idea a few weeks ago-

 

“See! I told you he wanted to go! I can remember things sometimes!” Miu censors herself, but is proud that she has managed to remember something vital. 

  
  
Maki sighs, “But he was also talking about Avenger this, Avengers that- I was certain we’d have to hear him fawn over how hot Thor is.”

 

It finally clicks, they were betting on his choice of party. It’s a silly thing, but he can’t help but find it funny. The offers weren’t completely bad or off the mark, only proving how much they all had actually listened to his crazy ideas. The fact that none of the lies he told them were mentioned only proved that they seemed to understand him. 

 

His father smiles and starts leading the groups towards the door. “Well, we usually would have rented out a ballroom and thrown a more traditional party, but your friend Shuichi said you probably would have wanted that cosmic bowling thing. He went ahead and rented out a couple of hours for y’all, so all we have to do is show up.”

 

Kokichi blushes at the thought, Shuichi had always listened to him and it doesn’t surprise him that he went out of his way to do this. It only makes his crush that much worse, but he figures they’re young, and can deal with it later.

 

It’s then he realizes that Shuichi isn’t actually with them.

 

Everyone starts splitting into cars to go in, and Kaito and Kiibo show off their driver’s permits and cars to the group. He laughs at their combined flourish and watches them go on ahead. His mother and father also offer rides as well but it seems that his father and he will be the last ones to go, taking a car solo since everyone else has claimed a spot.   
  
They enter and Kokichi gets comfy in the passenger's seat. 

 

The drive is quick, but he manages to finally ask what’s been on his mind-

 

“Hey Pa, why wasn’t Shuichi there at the house? Did he have something to do?”

  
  
His father pulls into the parking lot, moving to a drop-off area and stopping the vehicle. “He had to go on ahead since they needed someone to show up for the reservation.”

  
  
Kokichi nods, his worry about him not showing finally dissolving from his body, it feels like he can breathe again. His father pats him on the shoulder, “Don’t worry kiddo, he wouldn’t miss it for the world. He really cares about you, ya know.”

 

Somehow that makes him only more excited to enter the dingy bowling alley since even though it’s sort of dumb he can’t help but want to be there with everyone again.

 

  
“Thanks pops. You’re the best.” Kokichi leans over to give his dad a hug, well- as best as he can while they are both in the car. His father hugs him back and lets him go-

 

“By the way, Shuichi also said he’d bring you back since he drove here, so you probably won’t see me again till later.

 

Kokichi runs off into the alley, almost running straight into a pole in his sheer excitement and is greeting with everyone huddled around a cake on their designated area.

  
  
“Happy Birthday Kokichi!” They all scream, a bit better now since they’ve actually had time to prepare. Best of all, Shuichi is now with them smiling and tossing him a pair of bowling shoes.   


 

  
“Cmon, hurry up and get those on so we can eat cake and show these guys how to bowl.”

 

Shuichi’s face is still visible in the neon light show, and his soft expression makes his heart melt. God, he had it so bad. Still, Shuichi had a point. He wasn’t about to let anyone show him up in bowling.   
  
  


***

Kokichi gets ready for the ride back home. He’s sent everyone off, somehow managing to fit all the presents he got in a couple of tote bags they sold at the bowling alley. They had lots of laughs and fun, with sweet cake to munch on as they danced and bowled in the dark. It’s probably the first time he can say he actually enjoyed a party for himself. Kokichi sees his house and unbuckles from his seat, getting ready to relive the party in the comfort of his bedroom. He also will make sure to burn into his memory the epic fail of a throw that Kaito did. Seriously, how does someone throw a bowling ball straight into the air and manage to throw it in an entirely different lane?

 

Nothing could make this night better.

  
  
Well, at least that’s what he thinks until Shuichi stops him from leaving the car.

  
  
“Hey, Kokichi? Can you give me a minute?” 

  
  
It’s a bit discerning, how soft and timid Shuichi’s voice suddenly is. He remembers that’s the sort of tone he used to have at the beginning of the year at Hope’s Peak, very unconfident and reserved. He shouldn’t be sounding like that now though, not with how close they have gotten in the past year.

  
  
“What’s up?” He tries to keep his voice even, but even now he feels a trickle of nervousness enters his throat.

 

“I just wanted to say, Happy Birthday.” Shuichi clears his throat and turns to face him better in his seat. “When I first met you, I thought you were gonna hate me.”   


  
“How could I hate you?”

  
  
“You mad dogged me the second I got into the classroom and introduced myself!” Shuichi yelps, his voice sort of cracking at the sudden exclaim.

  
  
Kokichi is quick to defend himself, he’s heard this one a million times already and still, Shuichi pulls it on him. “That wasn’t directed  _ at  _ you though! I was pissy about getting detention my first day, and you may have walked in right after I got that news.”

 

“Whatever,” He begins, waving it off before continuing his little spiel, “I just wanted to let you know that I- I really! Actually, no- I am so, wait.”

  
  
Kokichi is surprised at the jumble of word vomit Shuichi is giving him. He’s never seen him like this, so flustered and stuttery. It’s adorable, but he doesn’t get why this is happening now.

  
  
Shuichi takes a deep breath and finally collects himself long enough to spit out his sentence. “Look, I really treasure you as my friend. And I am glad that I got to plan your birthday for you since I just wanted you to enjoy yourself.” 

 

Suddenly Shuichi is closer, gently grabbing his hand and laughing softly, “I was so sad when you told me that you hated your birthday. I know why exactly you don’t like it, and yeah the celebrations can be kind of dumb.”

 

His beautiful golden eyes finally connect with his, and they shine even more beautifully under the moonlight than under neon lights. “But we want to celebrate your birthday cause we all love you Kokichi.”   
  


Kokichi feels like he could explode right now.

  
  
Shuichi smiles and waits and waits and waits-

 

Finally, the wait is now becoming  _ super awkward _ and he lets go of his hand, forcing out something that wants to be a laugh but is filled with confusion. “Sorry, did I get too sappy? Just forget it, that was too weird, huh?”

 

“Thanks Shuichi.” Kokichi wants to cry but holds it in. “You’re a really good friend, you know that?” Shuichi offers him another smile, and Kokichi thinks he sees the faintest amount of color fill his cheeks. 

 

“Well, I just hope you enjoyed your birthday today.”

  
  
“I did. A lot actually.” 

 

“Good. Cause next year is gonna be even better.” Shuichi promises with a beautiful glint in his eyes.

 

The idea of making plans for the future fills him with such a happiness that Kokichi doesn’t know what the fuck to do with it. It’s warm and feels like a pure light has entered his being. Yes, he would love to have another birthday with Shuichi, with his friends, with everyone he loves. He figures, maybe birthdays weren’t so dumb after all.

 

Kokichi steps out, heading to his house and noticing how silly Shuichi is-

 

“You don’t have to walk me to the door you know.” Kokichi teases, Shuichi was really weird sometimes.

  
  
“I know, but I wanted to.”

 

It’s a short walk to the door, and Kokichi faces him properly.

  
  
He takes in a deep breath, still riding the high from his party and the whole day. “Thanks again, for… everything.” 

 

Shuichi nods again, rubbing his hands together. “No problem. Can I just do something real quick?”

  
  
Kokichi squints at him, what the fuck else would he do? “Sure?” 

 

Shuichi comes into his space and Kokichi can feel his face start to burn. Before he could say anything Shuichi leans down to kiss him on the cheek, barely grazing his lips against his too round face. Kokichi is half tempted to scream, but the sheer surprise has left him in a frozen stupor. Shuichi quickly gives him space, his face as red as a tomato.

 

“Happy Birthday Kokichi.” He manages to sputter out before fleeing the scene of the crime. Still, he has enough sense to yell out a goodbye as he runs to his car.

  
  
Kokichi waves and steps into the house, barely managing to get to the foyer before his brain shorts out. This truly was the best birthday of his life- no,  **_the best night of his entire life_ ** . Surprisingly enough his mom and dad appear quickly, having just been around the corner in the kitchen-

 

“WE TOTALLY SAW EVERYTHING.” His mother blurts out, and his father sighs at her inability to keep a secret.

 

  
  
“What she means to say is that we’re happy you’re home son.”

 

  
Kokichi spends the remaining hours of his birthday getting roasted and teased by his parents about the night and his friends and the kiss.

  
  
He takes it all back, this was the worst birthday ever.   


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel me, so leave them if you enjoyed this! Happy happy Oumasai week everyone! (Also I haven't been making the last couple prompts too shippy so I thought I should try to make it a bit more ewe)


End file.
